


the sweetest 0f dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: But it's weird, Gen, Humanstuck, Joke fiction, This really isn't serious at all :P, Tomodachi Life at it's best! xD, i dunno, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia has a... strange... dream in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>(Humanstuck; inspired by Tomodachi Life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweetest 0f dreams

_Eridan fluttered in the air, using his magical fairy wings to steady himself into the right position for floating. His antennae puffed in and out slowly and aggressively, while his beautiful green and pink dress gently fluttered as well. His face, though, was nothing like the light feeling of his frilly appearance. It was stern. And it was ready for anything.  
_

_"A giant nocturnal popcorn troll is destroying the city!" the seadwelling fairy warned the human figure that was nearly ten times his own size. "You must help us, Aradia. You're our only hope!"_

_The young Aradia proceeded to pull out a delicious treat._

_"By the power of oatmeal cookies!" She cried out to the worlds as a strange light surrounded her._

_Suddenly, the world was an array of sparkles and tremendous colors that resembled the galaxy. The bright light went up to the tip of her toes, covering her in a robot-like heroine outfit. It was a shining chrome color with black areas defining the structure. As the light even reached her hair, it began turning from its dark brown color to a shining bright pink. Soon enough, she became the magical girl that her town knew and admired to a substantial length:_

_"Aradia Avenger." She said with such confidence, "Ready to fight!"_

_She looked over to the screen with a smile with shining teeth and pink eyes the color of her hair; which obviously must have occurred from the transformation._

_"Kids, remember to always wash your hands after washing your hands."  She told the viewers as she winked._

_  
_ **One flash of blinding light later...**

"GAH!" Aradia jolted up, panting and sweating while trying to contemplate what happened in that vivid dream.

"Oh, thank goodness... it was just a dream..." Aradia rubbed her eyes as she at least tried to go back to sleep.

For the next 3 days, she could not eat another oatmeal cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING.


End file.
